Claiming Seth & Dean
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Wrestling

 **Series** : under the Claiming series

 **Beta: KTT2123**

 **Pairings** : Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

 **Characters** : Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

 **Summary** : Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Review fans, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

A plague ripped through the planet like the bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that went unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink was given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately after the valets were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Seth Rollins couldn't help but glance around the limo nervously staring at all the people who were desperately trying to get a picture of those inside. Reaching upwards, Seth gently touched his two toned hair. _'I hope he doesn't make me dye it to match.'_ he thought. His hair was two toned because somehow his body combined the color of his father's dark brown hair and his mother's' bright blond hair together. Suddnely an hand entwined with Seth's, removing them from his long hair back to his thighs, squeezing them in a comforting manner. Dean Ambrose raised an eyebrow at the two toned man, only to get a blush back and a shake of the head.

"Dean you're a bitch, act like one," a commanding voice ordered.

Dark brown & blue eyes snapped towards Vince McMahon; one filled with confusion, the other with anger as Vince looked up both began lowering their eyes in the proper manner. McMahon watched as Dean tightened his grip on Rollins' hand as silence filled the limo. Vince sighed before reaching forward; he gently rubbed Dean's thigh in comforting way before returning back to his stoic position. "No man wants a dominant bitch."

The rest of ride was silent. Seth soon drifted off, falling asleep with his head resting against Dean's shoulder. Dean watched as the limo came to a stop before an entrance, waking Seth up.

McMahon exited the limo holding his hand out to the nearest valet. Dean ignored the hand, pushing Seth before him. Grabbing it quickly Seth clung to the older man's side with Dean walking behind them as otheir valets and men were gathered around. They cheered louder at the sight of McMahon, who waved and sent them a blinding smile. Keeping their heads lowered, Seth and Dean ignored the confused stares and some knowing smirks directed at them. Moving into the arena Vince released Seth's smaller hand, ushering Dean in front of him. Placing his hands on the center of the boys' backs, McMahon moved them gently forward.

"Evan! Christian! Morrison! Get over here!" McMahon yelled.

Dean and Seth watched as an adorable brunette twink bounced around the corner. His brown eyes shone at the sight of them and a smile bloomed on his cute face. Next was a tall blond haired and blue eyed man, his body tensed at the sight of Vince until his eyes found the twinks beside him. Last was an average height man with smooth looking tan skin, long dark brown flowing hair and dark brown eyes.

"Awww they're so cute. Are they valets?" the small brunette asked as he moved toward Dean first, then Seth.

"They're alright. They look barely a day over seventeen," the blond responded, glancing up and down Seth before turning to Dean and sizing him up as well.

"Two of them McMahon? Isn't that a little too much? Who are they even for?" the long hair male asked. His body stance was bored but his eyes were studying Dean and Seth avidly.

"Boys, this is Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Boys, the brunette is Evan Bourne. The blond is Christian and the long haired one is John. They're both going to Roman Reigns." Morrison and Christian shared a look with a raised eyebrow at the choice of man before returning back to normal like nothing happened.

"I'm gonna take them to him while I have you, Morrison call the hotel and inform them that Roman needs to be upgraded to two queen beds. I'll pay for it all. Evan tell Jericho to be in my office in ten; we need to discuss his new position as general manager. Christian, inform Edge if he breaks another camera or injuries another one of my cameramen, it will be coming out of his pay." McMahon ordered. Evan and Christian nodded before disappearing to complete the commands. Morrison sighed as he dragged his feet to McMahon's office. His muttering about how _'lazy Vince McMahon was'_ and how _'he had better thing to do'_ was easily heard as he trudged away.

* * *

The walk to Roman's locker room was far from calm and collected for Seth and Dean. Seth kept his eyes focused on his fingers as he nervously played with them and Dean was clenching and unclenching his fists until they were white. As the locker room door appeared both valets involuntarily locked fingers together as McMahon shoved Romans' door open without even knocking.

Roman Reigns glanced up from his seat on the bench as he removed the towel from around his neck. Glancing upward, he stared at the smiling Vince McMahon who gently pushed Dean and Seth into the room before closing the door. Dean kept his eyes lowered to the point he could still see Roman but not before locking eyes with him while Seth's were glued to his tennis shoes as he moved nervously. "What's going on here, McMahon? Why do you have two valets in my locker room?" Roman asked as his eyes traveled quickly to Seth then Dean.

"They're for you Roman." McMahon said as he gently pushed Dean and Seth closer to Roman.

"I told you yesterd-" Roman began only to have Vince McMahon wave his hand and cut him off. "I know you said you don't want or need a valet, let alone two but just take a minute to look at them first Roman."

Roman sighed as he stood up throwing his towel against his bag "Why two?"

"To fit your needs completely. Just give them a look." Nodding, Roman moved towards the two valets.

"Look up." Dean looked up to stared into Roman Reigns' curious gray eyes. He couldn't help but feel shock rush through him as Roman touched his cheek, softly ghosting his fingers over his lips. His eyes trailed over Dean's body as one of his big hands reached around him, pulling him forward as his other hand grabbed a handful of his ass.

"You are a beauty with some ruff sides, aren't you?" Roman chuckled at the narrowed eyes and snarl forming on that beautiful face. "What's your name?" Dean's narrowed eyes widen at the sudden gentle whispered question from the man. "Dean."

Seth watched as black boots moved into his line of vision as his head was gently lifted upwards. Roman touched the blond part of his hair with a raised eyebrow. His hand reaching around to yank Seth into his body. The smaller of three whimpered looking at Roman between his thick eyelashes. "Your name?"

"S-seth."

"So innocent and beautiful."

Roman's other hand yanked Dean closer as he forced them to lower their heads as his topped them. "They're completely mine, right? No take backs." Despite how childish it sounded, Roman meant it. His eyes burned in Vince McMahon, who involuntarily took a step backwards before catching himself remembering who he was exactly. "Absolutely Roman."

"I'm serious McMahon this better not have some fucked up consequence in the future..."

"It won't and they're all yours. All you have to do is sign the dotted line."

Roman pulled himself away from his boys and took the contract from McMahon's outstretched hand. Dean and Seth exchanged nervous looks as the contract changed hands and Roman reading through each of the ten pages carefully. Marking certain things out and scribbling some in before going back to the dotted line. Seth chewed on his pouty bottom lip as thoughts ran through his head. _'He's really gonna take us both. He really wants us! Will he keep us both? Will he send the other away?'_

Dean watched with narrowed, cautious eyes he had to admit Roman was sexy and well built but they had no choice in the matter. They were now married to this man; Roman controlled everything and they have no say in anything. All the thoughts were silenced as Roman tried to look at them both with a soft expression. Vince McMahon folded up the contract handing Roman a copy, who shoved it into his backpack.

"Who's gonna train them?"

"Cody, and Evan will train Seth, however Teddy and Christian will train Dean. Morrison will work with them both." Vince McMahon raised his eyebrows, blinking a few times before speaking. "Are you gonna let Orton's boys train your valets? Do you really trust them?"

"We might have a rivalry going on for Triple H's belt but I still respect Orton and vice versa. His valets are the only other superstars, and he's the only one I can trust to teach them."

"Fine. You might wanna them get out of those baggy clothes. We go live in two hours. I'll send the others when I see them."

"Tell them to meet us at leather store across the street." Roman said as he reached into his bag and grabbed his wallet.

* * *

John raised an eyebrow as a shriek filled the air and the narrowed eyes of Cody and Evan signaled he was in trouble. "What? All I did was whistle!"

"Dammit Morrison!" Evan yelled, earning shocked looks from other couples. "All I did was whistle!" Cody shook his head at Morrison. "He's shy, John." Cody added to give John and idea. "It took us almost fifteen minutes to get him out here and you sent him back in less than three seconds!" Evan yelled again, stomping his little foot adorably.

John rubbed the back of his neck as Evan groaned again as he marched into the dressing room Seth just ran back into. After a few minutes Seth peeked his head out to see an encouraging Cody Rhodes and soft smiling John Morrison.

Stepping out, Seth's cheeks were burning bright red as he moved to stand in front of the boys. He wore a skin painted leather pants that left nothing to imagination. The mesh shirt he wore allowed his curvy figure to be showcased with the finally touch of black boots with inch wide heels. Evan stepped out the dressing room pulling Seth's hair into a high ponytail, which showcased the valet's blushing cheeks and pouty lips perfectly.

"H-how do I look-k?" Seth asked nervously as he looked down, twirling his fingers.

"You look so beautiful Sethie!" Cody cheered while Evan nodded crazily. "You look fuckable." John said as he winked at the valet. _'He's just like Dean.'_ Seth thought as he blushed at John's last comment. Moving in front of the full length mirror Seth looked at himself. _'I hope Roman will like it.'_

The air was filled with excitement until other voices were heard. "Fuck no!"

"Put the fucking pants on, Dean!"

"Fuck you bitch! I ain't putting shit on! You put it on!" Dean roared from inside the dressing room. "Don't make me force you into them Dean!" a voice roared back through the air making Seth, John, Cody and Evan snap their heads around. Ted DiBiase Jr. gave them an exaggerated smile as he stood beside the loud dressing room.

"Teddy, what the heck is going on?" asked Cody. Evan and Seth were beside him wincing at the curses that filled the air.

"Christian saw what Evan and you picked out for Seth so he got something similar for Dean." Teddy said as he began rubbing his temples as he listened to Christian and Dean argue more from inside the dressing room.

"I don't have time for this shit." John marched toward the dressing room, yanking the door open and joined Christian and Dean.

Scrabbling and a smacking sound was heard from inside followed by Dean's and Christian's curses filling the section of the store they were in. "Dean just put them the fuck on!" roared John.

"Roman did say if you misbehave go get him. I bet he would love to help you get dressed." Christian voiced before an sound of smacking and the sound of Christian's yelp. Evan, Cody, Seth and Teddy shared looks as the room grew quiet until Dean's cursing began as the curtain was yanked out revealing: a content Morrison, a heavy breathing Christian, and an angry Dean.

Dean was scowling as he walked out showing the full outfit he was forced into: a pair of leather skin tight pants, black leather muscle shirt, and black combat boots. Christian and John watched as Dean shifted from to foot to foot irritated. He kept yanking at pants muttering how he _'felt the leather in his ass'._

"He looks good." Cody said and Evan nodded in agreement. "Roman will like it." John added "Yeah. It fits with Roman's outfit perfectly." Christian said earning nods in agreement.

"Dean. How do you feel?" Seth asked as he moved to stand beside his husband. "Like a leather whore. I mean angel you look amazingly delicious in leather. Hell in nothing at all." Seth blushed as Dean's hands pulled him closer, grabbing handfuls of his ass and palming it. "What do you wanna wear Dean?"

* * *

"Dean, let's see you now!" Teddy yelled into the dressing room. Dean opened the curtain stepping out in front of his fellow valets. He wore a simple straight leg slim faded blue jeans, white tank top and low cut boots. "How I look?"

"Good." Teddy, Evan, Cody, & Seth gave two thumbs up while Christian gave two thumbs down, and John gave an raised eyebrow.

Roman Reigns sat in his locker room staring at the TV watching the match between the Big Show and Randy Orton. Jay & Jay security were standing on the sidelines sneaking punches every time the Big Show distracted the referee. Every inch of him was itching to go out to the ring to help Randy out but the legendary killer asked him to watch only. Suddenly an knock came to the door making Roman glance towards it.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Reigns. It's C-Cody and Teddy, we have Dean and Seth with us."

Opening the door Roman smiled down at the adorable Cody Rhodes-Orton, who lowered his head before him. Teddy DiBiase-Orton on the other hand kept eye contact with Roman as he gently pushed a blushing Seth and a nervous Dean in front of him.

* * *

Roman felt his black pants tighten around his member as he looked at the outfits on Dean and Seth. His mouth went dry and his tongue grew heavy. Seth's bubble ass was perfect in leather pants while Dean's smaller but still plush looked amazing in those hip hugging jeans. Roman thought both valets looked amazing as he pulled them closer, kissing both of their heads. "Stay close to me outside the ring. Thank you Cody. Thank you Teddy. I'll take you boys to Randy."

"Thank you sir." "T-Thank you."

A bald man with a headset and equipment attached to his hips appeared from nowhere. "Roman you're on in five.".

Roman nodded moving Cody and Teddy in front of him while he kept his arms locked around Dean and Seth's waists.

"From Pensacola, FL weight 265 and standing at 6'3 introducing Roman Reigns! He is being accompanied by Cody and Teddy Orton!" Roman walked down the aisle nodding at the people moving to stand at the end of the ramp. He stood staring at the Big Show with Cody and Teddy waiting patiently behind him with lowered heads.

Randy watched as the Big Show turned his attention onto Roman, waiting until he turned back to hit him with the RKO.

"One! Two! Three!" Randy slid out the ring moving towards Roman. Gripping the younger man's shoulder warmly Randy wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and gripped Teddy's hand tightly.

"Okay when you see Roman extend his hand that means you walk out. Just keep focused on Roman and you'll be okay." Dean and Seth nodded at Christian's instructions watching for the signal. Roman grabbed the mic smiling as the crowd cheered loudly for him.

"Hello! Las Vegas! I have a surprise for the WWE universe!" Roman extended his hand towards the entrance and his song came on.

Dean and Seth gripped another hands as they walked out. The WWE universe went crazy cheering, whistling and screaming as Roman leaned over to open the strings. Holding it open as Seth climbed through, Dean growled as he started to open it himself only to receive a raised eyebrow. Once inside Roman pulled Seth and Dean to his chest raising the mic to his lips.

"Meet my hus-" he began only to be cut off by music.

" _Ohhh ( whoa hey! whoa hey! )_

 _Strongest Man Alive! ( whoa hey! whoa hey! )_

 _Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

 _Somebody gon' get their wig split_

 _Somebody gon' get they ass kicked_

 _Somebody gon' get their wig split_

 _yeah..._

 _Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_

 _Beat 'em up, beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck_ "

* * *

 **What do y'all think about it my first chapter? Hit me with some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** Wrestling

 **Series:** under the Claiming series

 **Beta: KTT2123**

 **Pairings:** Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

 **Characters:** Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

 **Summary:** Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor the identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fas and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

An plague ripped thru the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until a male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the **'inualidus'** _(weak)_ cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women were in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink was given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Mark Henry was smiling and chuckling to himself as he walked out, his dark brown eyes glued to Seth. Seth fidgeted uncomfortable as he moved to hide behind Dean who was forced behind Roman. Roman watched Mark Henry with narrowed eyes as he continued down the aisle still daring to stare openly at Seth.

"Roman you are an lucky man. Hello boys." Mark announced into the mic as he began walking towards the ring.

Everything grew quiet at the bold actions of Mark Henry. To talk to someone else valet without addressing they're dominant was disrespectful unless you held an close relationship with the dominant. It was even more disrespectful to talk to someone valets in public.

The WWE universe was in shock, turning to Roman Reigns waiting for his reaction. Roman grabbed Dean pulling the submissive dominant valet against his side, whispering something into his ear. Dean gave Roman an uncertain look before nodding and grabbing Seth's arm, pushing him out the ring.

"Dean, what's going on?" Seth asked. He looked confused at the action. Dean was leading him towards the people, trying to convince him climb over the barracks. "Roman is gonna kick Henry's ass." Dean replied but Seth saw he was holding something back. Something was hidden in those dark brown eyes and what ever it was it scared him to death.

"Dean, what's really happening? Tell me or I'm not going to move." Seth replied cheekily. "I'll just carry you Sethie." Dean grunted as Seth stopped suddenly at the barrack, his hands placed onto those sinful hips.

"Dean please." "Mark Henry just disrespected Roman so now Roman has to get his respect back."

"Is Roman gonna win?" Seth asked carefully as he watched Mark Henry enter the ring. Dean didn't say anything but stare his eyes showing the truth in his eyes.

* * *

Roman kept his eyes glued to Mark Henry. The man was smiling at him as he boldly called him out in front of everyone, including his husbands. Glancing back Roman saw Dean and Seth standing behind the barracks watching him. Seth was on the verge of tears with his small hands gripping Dean's arm. Dean's face was blank but his tight, white knuckled grip on the barrack gave it away. Roman knew he had to win by the way Mark kept his eyes glued to Seth and the way Dean was biting his lip.

Turning back around Roman stepped back as Mark entered the ring. He had to admit the World's Strongest Man was quite intimidating but that never stopped Roman. He needed to prove his self right now in front of everyone especially Seth and Dean. He will win this fight against Mark Henry not just he's Roman fucking Reigns but because he's the best.

"Where are your valets? I would love to meet them... _especially_ that pretty blond one." Mark said into the mic but his eyes were focused on Seth. _Roman's husband. Roman's Seth. His._

 _'_ _Yup I got the kill him now'_ Roman thought.

* * *

"It looks like we have an fight right here." Jerry Law announced through the mic for commentary. Michael Cole, and Jerry's valet Brad Maddox sat beside him.

Dean watched as Roman charged at Mark Henry, using the element of surprise to knock the big man down. He started unloading onto the man, hitting him everywhere until he was thrown off, half-way across the mat.

"It seem like the World's Strongest Man isn't playing around." "I believe you're right Cole. Usually Mark would be just playing with the opponent, however it seems him and Roman have some bad blood between them." Maddox added, wincing at the way the Roman was thrown. It took Roman an few seconds to gather his self as he climbed up onto his feels. As they moved closer, Roman smacked the big man twice before delivering a harsh kick to his stomach. The process was repeated until Mark shoved Reigns away, making him bounce against the ring ropes.

Roman ran towards Mark only to get an boot in the face. "And there goes an boot to the face from Henry!" shouted Michael Cole as they did a replay of the kick. Helping him up, Mark punched Roman in the face, the younger male's head slamming against the mat made a cringe worthy sound.

"I doubt an head is suppose to bounce that much." Brad said as he leaned into Jerry's chest. Maddox flinched as he swear he almost saw Roman's eyes roll back into his skull. Roman groaned, rolling over to support his body with his hands and knees only to have Henry grab a handful of his hair.

Seth looked at Dean when he felt the bigger of the two push him back more. Dean's blue eyes seemed harsh as he jumped on the barracks landing on his feet. Dean saw red. "Who the heck is that joining the match!" Cole asked into the mic. Brad straighten up "Ambrose! Dean Ambrose! One of Roman Reigns' husbands! This will be his first time wrestling!" Brad shouted as he began to cheer for Dean.

Dean rushed into the ring and jumped on the back of Mark Henry. Punching the man in the face and bare kneed him repeatedly. "Dean!" Roman shouted as Mark Henry ran backwards into the ring pole, making Dean's back arch from the pain as he dropped to the ground writhing. "Down goes Ambrose with a pole to the back!" Maddox shouted as he began bouncing in his seat.

Roman rushed up toward Mark Henry, hitting the man in the face repeatedly. Once down, he turned to Dean who was struggling to get back up. Rolling him out the ring Roman tried to help Dean hop away.

* * *

Seth watched as Roman tried to move Dean toward safety. He didn't notice Mark getting up or rolling out the ring and following behind them. Climbing over the barrack, Seth ran behind Mark Henry. "It seems everyone wants a piece of this action! There goes Roman's other husband, Seth Rollins! Looks like a little high flyer to me!" Jerry announced. Once Henry began rushing towards Roman and Dean. Seth used all his strength to slam the big man against the metal ring pole.

"Down goes Henry! Down goes Henry!" Michael Cole yelled as he sat on the edge of his chair. Mark rolled onto the ground for a few minutes well Seth rushed towards Dean and Roman. Roman froze as he stared at the mess that was Mark Henry who head was bleeding slightly turning back to his boys Roman snapped.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Roman snarled at his valets. Seth whimpered, moving backwards and lowering his head while Dean snarled back. "We just helped you out, that's what! He was gonna destroy you...we couldn't just sit back and watch." Dean answered with an scowl evident on his face.

Roman turned around at the sound of footsteps, seeing Mark Henry struggling to stand up and stumbling forward. He waited until the head lifted up sending a Superman punch straight to the big man's mouth.

"Superman punch! Mark Henry just got a Superman punch!" Michael Cole screamed into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Roman was angry.

No, he was furious as he paced back and forth from inside the trainer's room. Dean was laid out on the bed on his stomach. A huge red mark on Dean's back with certain parts turning dark purple. Seth was seated with Dean's head held in his lap, running his fingers through his short hair.

"Mr. Reigns, may I approach Mr. Rollins-Reigns and Mr. Ambrose-Reigns; also may I touch Mr. Ambrose-Reigns?" Roman stopped to see the trainer standing a few feet away from Dean and Seth. Nodding Roman watched as Dean winced every few touches as the trainer wrapped his back up. He handed Roman a bag filled of two tubes of smoothing cream & muscle relaxer, hot & cold packs, and a bottle of 700 mg pain killers.

"Mr. Reigns, I advised that you monitor the damage to his back for the next six hours and rub the muscle relaxer on his back every two hours. It will help release some of the tension and pain. When Mr. Ambrose-Reigns feels his body heating up, rub the smoothing cream onto his back. The hot & cold packs go along with that. They will help further relax him. The pills, I advise one to two pills to combat the pain, however no more than two." the trainer informed.

Roman nodded, lifting the drugged sleeping Dean into his arms and motioning for Seth to grab the bag from the trainer. "Thanks."

Everyone moved away as Roman walked down the hallway with Dean and Seth. Seth was holding onto the back of his shirt tightly while Dean was involuntarily snuggling his face into Roman's neck.

"Roman! Roman! Stop!" Vince McMahon shouted as he rushed behind the group. Breathing heavily as he stopped in front of Roman, blocking his path to his Hummer.

"What McMahon, you got something to say? Say it." Roman ordered.

"Roman we need to talk about Dean and Seth." Vince announced. Roman noted the man was bouncing on the back of his heels excitingly. "What about _**MY**_ husbands?" Roman asked, making sure to stress the point that Dean and Seth were his. His grey eyes burning as he glared down at Vince McMahon who involuntarily flinched before fixing his self.

"Mark Henry wants an handicap match against them both." Vince explained. "What the fuck!?" Roman roared into the shocked face of Vince McMahon.

* * *

 **Reviews. What do y'all want? Dean and Seth are becoming wrestlers. Roman seemed like he was gonna kick McMahon ass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** Wrestling

 **Series:** under the Claiming series

 **Beta: KTT2123**

 **Pairings:** Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E &C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk, (Eric/Vince) mention only in this chapter.

 **Characters:** Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal, and (mentions of Eric Bischoff, only in this chapter.)

 **Summary:** Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Vince McMahon threw his hands up in surrender as he cautiously approached Roman Reigns.

"Roman, just hear me out. I understand you are having a tough day bu-" Vince started only to freeze as Roman's eyes narrowed. Roman chucked darkly as he approached McMahon; even with an unconscious Dean in his arms, Roman Reigns was a dangerous man. The look ins Roman's eyes would make the The Viper himself back down slightly.

"Tough day. I had a tough day. You have no fucking idea what a fucking tough day is McMahon." Roman snapped.

Breathing through his nose again, Roman's grey eyes locked directly with Vince McMahon. Those eyes made Vince McMahon involuntarily flinch back yet again before he regained his composure. "I'm reall-"

"What if it was Eric?" Roman said, cutting off Vince making the man stiffen. It was no secret that Eric Bischoff was the love of Vince McMahon life. The couple were paired together by the parents who forced Eric at 15 to marry 25 year old Vince McMahon. The relationship might not have be an fairytale but no one could ever doubt they're love for Vince McMahon worshiped Eric. Eric Brischoof, the only person who could have mean more to Vince then his money. Oh how he would kill for that man.

"I'll find a way to deal with Henry while you just get settled at the hotel."

* * *

Roman grumbled underneath his breath as he tried to grab his car keys from his back pocket. Both Dean and Seth were knocked out cold and he had both hands full. Seth's blond and black head was resting against the hood of the car. "Hey old man need some help?" Shawn Michaels asked. John stood beside him chuckling at what a sad attempt Roman was.

"Yeah thanks. They're in my left back side pocket." Roman said as he cocked his hip towards Michaels. Shawn grabbed the keys out and unlocked the doors before opening the backseat doors for Roman.

"Thanks." Roman said. Michaels nodded as he and Morrison head to their car, only a few feet away. Roman gently lifted Dean up more into his arms as he placed him upwards in the car. Dean grumbled incoherently and slumped over to the side whimpering at slight pain that ran down his spine. "Damn puppy." Roman muttered as he gently pushed Dean down onto his side before rolling him to his stomach. Bucking two of the seat belts over Dean's stretched out body.

"Now for you." Roman said as he opened the passenger's side door. Gathering Seth into his arms, he gently sat him down on the side before swinging his legs inside. Roman grabbed the seat belt quickly and quietly fastened it on.

* * *

The drive was quiet as Roman let the soft sound of Cheerleader by OMI fill the empty car. Seth was now leaning his head against the window still sound asleep while Dean was snoring loudly from the backseat every now and then giving an painful whimper

" **[Bridge:]**

 **They gives me love and affection**

 **Baby, did I mention**

 **You're the boys for me**

 **No, I don't need a next one**

 **Mama loves you too**

 **She thinks I made the right selection**

 **Now all that's left to do**

 **Is just for me to pop the question**

 **[Hook:]**

 **Oh, I think that I've found myself some cheerleaders**

 **They're is always right there when I need them**

 **Oh, I think that I've found myself some**

 **cheerleaders**

 **They're is always right there when I need them."**

Roman smiled to his self at his version of the song his eyes dangerously lingering on Seth and Dean before focusing on the road.

* * *

Seth tried to turn onto his side only to feel an heavy weight against his chest which made his eyes open immediately. Seth didn't let his eyes to adjust to the dark room as he began to scream as he tried to unsuccessfully push the weight over.

"Romam! Roman! Ro!" Seth cried desperately.

He could barely hear the sound of heavy footsteps racing towards the room over his cries. The body on top of Seth's began to move making the boy panic more. Taking the moving body to advantage he shoved with everything in him sending the person onto the ground.

"Aww!" the voice screamed out as an line of curses followed.

"Seth!" Roman shouted as he yanked the door open letting the light flow into the room. Seth immediately raced into Roman's arms whimpering letting the bigger man comfort him. Roman grip tighten on the shaking boy as he turned on the light in the room. Reasy to kill the person who attacked his boy.

"Who's the fuck in here?" Roman growled out. Seth was already shoved behind him as he moved around to the side if the bed Seth pointed at. Roman cracked his knuckles only to freeze at the sight. Roman felt his whole body stiffen as his blood ran cold.

* * *

Dean just wanted to sleep. He felt the comfy pillow below him move but he couldn't focus on it. He was slipping in and out of consciences until he focused enough to know the pillow below was an person. The said person, was now struggling against his body as screams filled his ears. Dean froze at the sound he knew that sound but he couldn't place it.

Suddenly as he moved up to let his eyes adjust in the darkness to see the person, he was shoved away. Landing harshly on his back with an scream Dean's back arched along with a line of curses. Suddenly the door shot open letting light slip thru as an man stood in the door way. Roman? If that's Roman that means. Seth? Why did you push me off?

"Who's the fuck in here?" Roman growled out followed by cracking of knuckles. Dean stiffened as he heard the footsteps moved towards his position.

 _ **Was Roman gonna hurt him? Why isn't Seth saying anything? Did he do something wrong? Why did Seth push him off? Why isn't anyone checking on him? Is he not as important as Seth is to Roman?**_

Dean didn't know he was crying until he felt the burning in his eyes. Moving back Dean stiffened as Roman came into his line of sight. The bigger man's hands crackled again only to freeze as his and Dean's eyes locked. Involuntarily Dean moved back forcing his back to burn as he tried to make him self smaller.

"Dean?" Seth asked.

Dean looked at Seth like he was scared. Seth froze as he suddenly realized what he did. He tired to approach Dean only to have more tears flow down the man's face. Roman gently pushed him back before he tired to move towards Dean. Only to he Dean cry out in pain as Dean tried to move away from Roman.

"Dean we're not gonna hurt you." Roman whispered as he took an cautious step forward. Dean moved back more but this time spoke.

"You didn't check on me. After Seth pushed me out onto my injured back. You comforted him. What about me?!" Dean asked harshly.

"I forgot ab-" Roman started only to shut his self up at the look of betrayal that flashed across Dean's face. Dean looked down letting his hair fall over his face. "I understand. I wasn't important enough to remember like pretty Rollins. I truly understand now."

The coldness in his voice made both men wince harshly as if they were slapped. Dean looked up making both men lock eyes with his blank ones. "Its okay you forget about me, Mr. Reigns. I don't matter like your idol Sethie." Dean spat out bitterly the nickname. Dean pulled his broken body up slowly sending hateful looks at both Rollins and Reigns if he tried to approach him. Walking slowly to the bathroom Dean slammed the down locking it as he dropped to the ground silent tears running down his face.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I have pleased my fellow readers with this update. Sorry for being away for long than I planned but I'm here now. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Wrestling

 **Series** : under the Claiming series

 **Beta** : **KTT2123** _  
_  
 **Pairings** : Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk, and (Eric/Vince) mention only in this chapter.

 **Characters** : Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

 **Summary** : Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.  
**  
A/N: First sex scene ever written. It might be horrible so forgive me but understand I'll only write them when I think it's necessary.

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the **'inualidus'** _(weak)_ cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Roman groaned as he slammed the phone down as he finished his conversation with Vince McMahon who gave him an earful for not informing him that he was going home. Eric somehow got the phone and convinced McMahon to give Roman two weeks off paid for two whole days, Dean didn't leave the bathroom, at least to Seth and Roman knowledge. Both men have tried everything from apologizing to bribing to threats. It seemed nothing would get Dean to open the door.

"Ro?" Seth peeked around the corner into the office to see Roman at his desk. Roman was pouring himself another glass of scotch. Draining it in one gulp, Roman threw the glass against the wall making Seth yelp in surprise. Seth covered his mouth as Roman looked up at him, his grey eyes darkened dangerously. He stood up stalking towards Seth who immediately pushed himself against the wall. His body shivering violently from the look in those dark grey eyes.

"Mine," Roman whispered against Seth's neck as he bite down onto that neck. Seth involuntarily bucked his hips up as he whined into the bite. Roman sucked on his neck ferociously as he reached around to grab his plump ass.

Seth whimpered as he buried his face into Roman's neck as he felt the hands cup his butt. Jumping up, he wrapped his arms around Roman as the bigger male continued his assault on Seth's neck. Roman carried Seth over to his desk shoving all of his useless papers and the bottle of Scotch onto the floor.

Roman took advantage of Seth's distraction to pull Seth into a kiss so devastating breathtaking that it made Seth melt into his new husband and everything else fade away. Roman groaned as Seth ground his hips downwards against him, both of them groaning as that pushed their groins together and sent jolts of pleasure shooting through them. Seth whimpered as he began to mindlessly thrust against Roman. He got so lost in the delicious sensation that he didn't realise they were moving until he landed on the hardwood desk with Roman laying on top of him.

"Roman," Seth whined, Roman's hands gripped his hips tighter as they rolled their groins together again. "Don't you dare come yet, kitten." Roman purred as he quickly discarded his own clothes. He dragged Seth's mesh shirt off harshly before ripping away his boxers.

"I can't be gentle, Seth." Roman whispered.

Seth gave him a half lidded look, "I want you rough and hard Ro-" Roman just smiled, which was the only warning Seth got before the bigger man slipped a slicked finger inside him.

"Oh, holy fuck!" Seth yelled his back arching off the desk dangerously deep. "Where did you even...shit, right there...yeah...fuckkk...Ro!"

Roman smirked as he found Seth's prostate on every single thrust, shifting down the desk and took Seth into his mouth at the same time. One finger turned to two then three then finally four, their movements timed perfectly with the suction of that unbelievably hot mouth.

Seth began to reach out blindly, his hands gripping onto the sides of the desk as he panted and squirmed and cursed; intense pleasure washed over him. When Roman suddenly swallowed him whole, Seth cried out, his body shaking from head to toe, but Roman pulled off him and quickly squeezed him in a tight grip at the base to stop him from finding his release.

"Nooo...Ro...please...cum!" Seth cried out but Roman only kissed the mushroom top in response.

"You'll cum when I enter you, kitten." Roman whispered against the tip.

"Gorgeous, my pretty slutty kitty." Roman's voice brought his attention back to the desk,'s making his eyes focused back on him.

Roman's eyes looked like they were glowing as he stared down at Seth, waiting a moment longer before he finally pushed inside. "Everyone wished they had you. To pleasure you and fuck your pretty ass raw."

"Jesus!" Seth shifted his hands from the desk to grab onto Roman's shoulders. Hooking his arms under Seth legs, moving Seth to a position which ensured he still slid against that spot within him and overrode any discomfort Seth was feeling.

"Roman...fuck..."

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth sweetly again and all that Seth could do was moan as he was surrounded and filled by his husband.

When Roman finally began to move, every thrust was hard enough to have Seth seeing stars. It didn't take long before Roman had Seth on the edge and held him there for what felt like hours. As soon as Seth stopped kissing him, Roman sank his dick inside harder, making Seth scream out his pleasure as he finally tumbled over that edge, Roman's howl of completion followed him seconds later.

"Beautiful," was the awe-filled whisper that pulled Seth back from where he'd been floating blissfully on his high.

He lifted his head to look at Roman and then blinked in surprise when he realised that he was now sprawled on top of the other man. "That was amazing Ro."

Roman carefully sat up and got off the desk, lifting Seth with him. He didn't speak as he gently pulled out, turning Seth on his stomach and set him on the desk. Spreading his cheeks gently, Roman checked the now swollen cum soaked hole. Seth blushed as Roman inspected his hole before giving it a tender kiss; Seth's back arched, his hole still sensitive. Roman leaned back and tenderly pulled Seth up, searching his eyes for any rejection or discomfort.  
"I love you Ro." Seth whispered.

"I love you, kitten."

* * *

Dean moved away from the office door, overwhelmed by the metallic taste of blood in mouth as blood dripped down his chin. Pulling at his hair, Dean moved towards the bedroom taking a seat on the end of the bed. He could still hear the sweet whispers of ' _Ro_ ' and ' _kitten_ '. Dean stiffened as footsteps approached the open bedroom door, keeping his eyes down.

Roman stared at Dean with an uncertain look as he approached the man, gently touching Dean's chin and lifting it upwards. The blank face of the dirty blond made Roman stiffen but he kept gazing into them.

"Dean-"

"I guess I'm not good enough for a nickname like _kitten_." Dean whispered but Roman heard.

"I didn't th-"

"You forgot me for him. It's okay. Seth always was prettier than a dumb _bitch_ like me." Dean whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Now need you all to help me. Message me which superstar you think Dean had the bad past which I'll reveal who I choose in the next chapter and I'll give you full credit for the idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Wrestling

 **Series** : under the Claiming series

 **Beta** : **KTT2123**

 **Pairings** : Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, (William/Daniel) mention only in this chapter.

 **Characters** : Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia. Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, (mentions of Daniel Bryan and William Regal only in this chapter.)

 **Summary** : Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

 **A/N: Thanks out shaniquacynthia for her superstar choice. Which is William Regal!**

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

 _'Dumb bitch. That's all you're ever be Daniel, a dumb bitch! No one will ever love you!' William shouted as he shoved his husband, Daniel Bryan back, onto the glass table. The seventeen year old stared back at him with blank eyes as he felt the glass enter his skin, his blood dripping down his arms, legs, and face. William growled at those blank eyes before grabbing Daniel by the throat, pushing his lifeless body towards the wall. "If you ever lose any, baby, I'll kill you. You useless piece of shit!"_

 _William cursed under his breath as he spat at Daniel. He moved towards the stairs, stopping when he caught sight of his son. Dean shoved himself deeper into the corner as his father reached for him. "Dean, come here now." William growled but Dean only glanced towards his mommy before shaking his head, pushing himself deeper into the space. Regal growled as he couldn't fit his large body into the tiny space between the fridge and the wall._

 _Daniel pushed himself up, throwing himself in front of William and shoving him back a few feet. "Leave him alone William!" Daniel shouted. William ignored Daniel as he tried to reach for Dean once again. "Regal please leave him alone." Daniel begged. William growled at him, backhanding him. "You dumb bitch! Just like your whore of a mother! Dumb bitch!" William shouted at the boy's face, turning back to Daniel, who was now whimpering on the floor. Regal grabbed his arms, yanking him up harshly and whispering something into his ear that made Daniel stiffen._

 _Daniel nodded after a few minutes and he turned to Dean. Mouthing 'I love you and hide,' as William led him back upstairs to the bedroom._

* * *

Dean felt someone touch his cheek. He blinked a few times and looked up to see Seth staring down at him with a concerned expression. Seth pulled Dean's arms away from his body, allowing him to sit on Dean's lap. Dean rolled his eyes but allowed Seth to make himself comfortable in his lap. Dean looked up he locking eyes with Roman, who sighed before crouching down to Dean's eye level.

Roman ran a hand through his own hair before grabbing both of Dean's hands, trapping them between his own bigger ones. "Dean. What happened to you? And don't you dare say nothing." Roman quickly warned as Dean opened his mouth to interrupt. Dean stiffened at the thought of _his father._ He immediately shook his head, refusing to talk to Roman. Seth sighed as he forced his head underneath Dean's chin, his beard tickling Dean's neck. "Dean please, we're worried about you." Seth whispered as he pressed a kiss to Dean's neck making the bigger of the two to shiver and Roman pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Dean tell us."

"Why? We all know by now I didn't have a happy family like you or Seth." Dean snapped earning a growl from Seth who pushed away from Dean. "What the fuck, Dean?! Can't you see we're worried about you! Stop always trying to push us away from you! We want to be in your life, so you are not all alone!" Seth shouted, his face turning red.

Dean shot upward, glaring right back at Seth. "Maybe I want you to leave me alone! You ever thought of that, Rollins?!" Roman growled in warning as he shouted at both men to stop it but both ignored him. "Really, we're using the last names now!? How about this Ambrose, if you keep this up no one will ever wanna be with you!" Dean scoffed.

"Finally, I can be left alone. You're just another-" Seth growled out stopping himself as Roman gripped the back of his neck in warning. "Another what, Rollins!?" Dean edged on as he shouted, the veins popped out the side of his neck.

"Dumb ass! Dean, you're another dumb ass! Why are you so scared to have a home and a family who loves you!" Roman opened his mouth to yell at Seth but stopped when Dean's voice came out.

"My father used to abuse my mom in front of me! I still remember the last time I saw him; he called me a dumb bitch as he dragged my mom upstairs, probably to rape him again! The man who was supposed to protect me and my mom abused us because he fucking could! So excuse me for not trusting anyone who claims to love me." Dean ended in a whisper. Seth immediately calmed down as he rushed to Dean's side, who had tears running down his face. Dean buried his face in Seth's bare chest, who looked at Roman to see the big Samoan holding onto the edge of the dresser. His knuckles turning white from the tight grip on the dresser, his left eye twitching dangerously as he took deep breaths.

"Ro." Seth whispered as he watched the bigger male grab his car keys and rush toward his Hummer in the driveway. "Don't do anything stupid, Roman. Please."

* * *

Randy grunted as he did another push-up with Cody sitting on his back eating a bowl of ice cream. "You know, Codes, when I said help exercise that didn't mean you eat ice cream while I do push-ups." Randy grunted as he allowed his sweating chest to touch the cold wooden floor. Cody giggled as he climbed off Randy's back, laying his empty bowl down so he could lie beside Randy.

"You know I hate to exercise on Saturdays, beside a Syfy marathon is on and it's Sha-" Cody stopped as he heard the doorbell ring. Randy raised an eyebrow as he stood up, helping Cody up as he walked towards the door. Teddy exited the bathroom with a raised eyebrow as Randy opened the door revealing an infuriated Roman Reigns.

"Call the others, we have a problem to settle." Roman snarled, making Cody and Teddy go cold with fear while Randy only smirked. "Finally."

* * *

 **What is Roman gonna do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Wrestling

 **Series** : under the Claiming series

 **Beta** : **KTT2123**

 **Pairings** : Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

 **Characters** : Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Big Show, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

 **Summary** : Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Dean watched as Seth paced around the room after another failed attempt to call Roman. Seth growled as he suddenly sent to voicemail meaning the bigger male's phone was now turned off. "You fucking asshole! You see me calling you and you turn your fucking phone off!" Seth yelled into the phone before throwing it against the wall, not caring if it was broken or scratched.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Dean counted as he watched Seth rushed towards his discarded phone immediately checking it over. Seth sighed in relief as his phone was unscratched thanks to his auto box and joined Dean on the bed as Seth laid down.

Seth grabbed the back of Dean's tank top pulling the bigger of the two down against the cold sheets. Burying his face into Dean's neck Seth draped his leg across Dean's body. Dean didn't move he just simply stared at the ceiling letting Seth do as he pleased.

* * *

Randy watched as Roman downed his sixth glass of rum, sliding the empty glass across the table. Randy grabbed it, hesitating for a moment to fill it back up but he decided against it, refilling it. Roman grabbed the glass draining it in immediately before sliding it back.

"Anything harder Orton? Or do you only drink baby shit." Roman snapped.

Randy raised an eyebrow letting the comment slide as he grabbed the glass filling it once more. "This is Sunset Rum, Reigns. I drink hard but I'm trying to live to see tomorrow." Pointing at the glass, Orton warns, "That is your last glass."

Roman growled as he drained the glass before throwing it against the wall. Cody shrieked from the living room while Teddy jumped. Randy felt his eyes narrow as he stared down Reigns. Standing up, Orton gripped Reigns by the shoulder, shoving the man out the front door. Shoving Roman away from his door, Randy growled, "I don't understand your fucking problem Reigns but you never do that shit again. Not with my Codes and Teddy in the fucking next room!"

"Forgive me for scaring you bitches! But wait, isn't Teddy more fucking dominant than you anyway?" Roman challenged.

"Shut the fuck up Roman!"

"Why? Because I'm finally speaking the truth?! You're fucking up, Randall, and Ted is gonna leave you because of it! I'm surprised he hasn't left you already but I doubt you would have noticed anything that's not Cody related!" Roman yelled the veins on the side of his neck popping out.

* * *

Randy flushed red.

Throwing a punch at Roman, Orton watches as the man staggered back drunkenly, the liquor finally getting to him. Roman straightened up and threw a punch at Randy's mouth, splitting the man's lip but it didn't faze Orton. Randy grabbed Roman's hair tightly, punching the man in the face before throwing him hard to the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Reigns?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! My fucking husband has been abused all his fucking life. He can't even stand me and all I cared about for weeks was comforting the other one! I forgot Dean! I fucking forget Dean for Seth! I don't even know why! I don't know what the fuck I'm doing anymore! Since the fight with Henry, I've been off! I'm scared I'm gonna fuck up and lose Dean." Roman shouted as he crumbled to the ground defeated. "I'm a fucking failure."

Randy sighed as he relaxed his aching fists and rubbed the back of his own neck. He didn't know how to comfort the younger man so he settled for awkwardly patting Roman's back. Helping Roman to his feet Randy, he pulled the man back inside to see a still sheepish Cody and a cautious Teddy watching.

Cody immediately noticed Randy's busted lip, rushing over to the man and tugging him away from Roman. While Cody scowled at Randy, Teddy turned all his attention to Roman, who was leaning against the wall quietly. Teddy took in the look of defeat on Roman's face, the blood dripping from his face making him relax. Moving forward, Teddy grabbed Roman and led him to the couch.

"I'm fine, Ted." Roman grunted as Teddy poked his cheek, making him hiss painfully.

"Sure you are but I'm still gonna get some cleaning alcohol."

* * *

Randy Orton smiled as he opened front door to see his fellow men/coworkers, Mark Calaway, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland, John Cena, and Shawn Michaels. Moving from the door, he acknowledged all the men with a nod before looking outside and then closing the door and locking it behind himself.

"Ted, come bring the men some refreshments. Cody, bring us some food with it." Randy ordered softly as he took his usual seat in the custom made lazy boy while the other men took the surrounding seats. Cody nodded quickly, rushing into the kitchen while Ted stood still watching Randy with unreadable eyes.

The two stared at another until Ted finally turned on his heel and went into the kitchen but Randy knew he would hear about it later on that night. Turning all his attention away from the kitchen and the soft talking (most likely Cody trying to reason with Ted), Randy focused on the men who were talking excitedly among themselves.

"I believe we all know why we're here to-" "Of course we all know what we're here for, Randall, but the most important question is for whom."

Randy found himself nodding at the words of the Undertaker who cut Randy off before he could complete his sentence.

"Have you finally decided to give Bastia an piece of your mine for messing with Ted?" Edge asked as he took the glass of Scotch from Cody. Cody went around the room offering the men either an alcoholic drink or plain water. John took and glass of water, giving Cody and smile while Jericho grabbed his usual two glasses of Scotch. Cody however pulled the glass of Scotch back from the hands of Shawn Michaels, who stared at the boy.

Undertaker nodded at Cody before grabbing and glass of water for himself as he handed the other one to Shawn.

"Forgive me Mr. Michaels but John asked me not to give you anything alcoholic because you drove here yourself. He wants to ensure that you would be safe on the road as you return back." Cody whispered as he kept his eyes lowered even as he stood taller than the sitting male.

Randy and Taker chuckled, which made all the other superstars laugh too. Shawn pouted but took a slip of the water before nodding at Cody, who relaxed as he moved away from the dominants. Randy smiled as Cody leaned down to hand him his glass of Scotch, pressing a kiss to Codes' blushing cheek in return.

Cody straightened up, saying goodbye to the men as Ted passed him with two trays in his hands. One tray held multiple flavored wings and blue cheese in the middle of the the tray while another was covered with subs. Placing both trays onto the table Ted turned on his heel to gather the other prepared food. Arriving back Ted placed the finally tray of chips and homemade sauce down before bowing to the men in the room.

* * *

Randy watched as Ted left only to be stopped before he disappeared into the kitchen by Roman. The Samoan man whispered something to Ted which made him chuckle before he nodded at him and walking away. Roman nodded at the men, who took note of his beaten appearance along with Randy's.

John grabbed one of Jericho's glasses off Scott, offering it to Roman, who declined.

"I am the reason you all were called here."

"About fucking time. I mean seriously, Henry's been talking all that shit about finally getting Seth. I mean hell if I didn't have my sexy Christian I go after that fi-"

"This isn't about Mark Henry's ass. This is about Dean, my other husband. Dean was abused."

* * *

Ted watched as Cody straightened up the bedroom like the perfect husband. Part of him wanted to hate Cody but he couldn't hate the boy. The innocent blue eyed angel, who was his best friend/brother turned lover. It just seemed unfair how Randy practically worshipped the ground Cody walked on while Ted was left in the dark. He knew he should leave and one day he will.

"Ted?"

Ted snapped away from his thoughts to see Cody standing in front of him. His bright blue eyes looks so innocent as he stared into Teddy's blank brown eyes.

"I'm heading to the gym." Ted said as he ignored Cody's curious eyes as they followed him out the room.

* * *

Roman finished the tale of Dean's life to the men, watching how all their faces remained blank. The truth sat in the air for a few minutes until Chris Jericho finally spoke up.

"Roman, I can't put myself in your shoes but William Regal is an powerful figure in WWE. Hell, I didn't even know he had a son before now. He told everyone that his husband Daniel Bryan couldn't have babies so we never heard of a child before."

"However, John used to share a locker room with Daniel. He would tell me how Daniel would search the locker room then outside before making a call to someone at exactly the same time. He would talk so soft and low it had to be a kid," Shawn added.

"Dean." Roman whispered. He couldn't believe that William would be beat his son and then act like he didn't exist, that bastard.

"What do you wanna do now, Roman? You can take this information to Vince McMahon or handle it yourself." John asked as he and the rest of the men turned to face Roman.

Roman stood up making sure, he had the eyes of all the men. "I'm gonna kill him. I want his blood on my hands. He wouldn't ever get the chance to touch my puppy again."

Chris, John and Adam nodded along with Roman while Taker, Shawn, and Randy stared at him.

"Roman, are you sure you wanna do this? This isn't just something you can wake up and say you're gonna do. This man is an important figure of WWE, and you can't just go around vowing that your gonna kill him. You're gonna risking your career for something that happened before you even met Dean. Are you sure you're ready to risk everything?"

* * *

Dean groaned as he heard a door close; sitting up, he realized that Seth was laying on top of him. Rolling the other male over, Dean climbed out the bed, stretching his body and sighing as his neck popped along with his shoulders. Moving into the living room, Dean froze as he saw Roman standing there waiting. His grey eyes staring directly in Dean's blue as if he knew that he would be the one waiting for him. His eyes told Dean everything but he still needed the confirmation.

"What did you do?" Dean asked softly as he leaned against the wall.

Roman smiled softly as he walked towards Dean pressing a kiss to the smaller man's head. "I'm gonna kill him for you." Roman whispered as he moved towards the bedroom. Dean felt his body relax as a single tear trailed down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** : Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Wrestling

 **Series** : under the Claiming series

 **Beta** : **KTT2123**

 **Pairings** : Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

 **Characters** : Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bastia, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

 **Summary** : Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **Dean Ambrose - HHH**

 **Seth Rollins - Mark Henry**

 **Christian vs Heath Slater**

 **Ted - Dave Bastia**

 **Cody - Alberto Del Rio**

 **Ziggler - Alexander Rusev**

 **Morrison vs AJ Styles**

 **CM Punk - Kane**

 **Evan Bourne - Damien Shadow**

 **The valets above will have their relationships tested by the men beside their names. Christian and John are the only ones who will be tested by another valet. Heath Slater will try to win over Edge because he wants to have Edge to himself, same with AJ Styles for Shawn Michaels. This will make more sense in the story.**

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

Roman groaned as he forced his eyes opening, blinking in confusion for a few seconds before he realized that Seth hair was in his face and nose. Gently pushing Seth away, he sat up and forced himself to leave the warm covers and head towards the bathroom. Opening the door, Roman stretched as he glanced back at Seth, the younger man sitting up and yawning cutely.

Seth rolled his head and whined at the popping feeling before he opened his eyes to see Roman walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Pulling the cover off his legs, Seth climbed out of the bed to grab his SpongeBob SquarePants pajama bottoms. Frowning, Seth noticed that Dean was nowhere in the room but noticed something smelled good as he walked out the room. Turning the corner, he arrived at the kitchen and found Dean humming as he moved around the kitchen. Dean's slim hips moved softly to the music as he stirred the eggs and checked the bacon. Dean looked happy as he danced around the kitchen like his body had it memorized. He looked relaxed dressed in a pair of loose boxers briefs and an old shirt, probably one of Roman's.

"How much longer are you gonna watch me, Seth?" His voice seemed calm as he turned his head to see Seth's eyes still glued to his body. Sighing, Dean went back to his cooking, flipping the bacon, moving the eggs around before grabbing bread to make toast. Loud steps came from upstairs, announcing Roman's imminent arrival. Emerging from around the corner, Roman appeared surprised to find Dean cooking, not Seth. His wet hair hitting the back of his neck making him snap away from his daydream.

"Kitty?" He asked gently as he moved behind Seth.

Seth looked up at Roman, who looked at him with an raised eyebrow. Roman looked confused as he watched Dean move away the kitchen like a pro. "I need plates out or neither of you eat." Seth moved first at the threat of no food, grabbing plates down to allow Dean to dish them up. Roman took a seat as Seth placed a plate full of scrambled eggs, thick cuts of bacon, toast with jam and tall glass of orange juice in front of him. Dean walked over, placing an identical plate before Seth and one for himself and taking a seat at the table.

Roman and Seth shared a look before digging into the food but they kept a cautious eye on Dean.

* * *

Ted leaned against the wall watching as Randy moved around the bedroom quickly. From his seat on the bed, Cody held the suitcase open and started packing the clothes Randy handed him. The clothes were for both Randall and Cody for WWE Spring Break Tour.

Ted rolled his eyes, walking out the room to the living room and plopping down in front of the TV. Minutes passed before Ted heard the familiar sound of the bedroom door closing and Cody's moans. Standing up, Ted grabbed a set of car keys from the candy bowl and headed out to his old fashioned Mustang. Getting in, Ted fought the urge to run back into the house and demand Randy love him as much as he loved Cody.

Ted drove down the street, turning calmly into the supermarket parking lot. Sighing, Ted ran a hand through his hair before climbing out the car.

* * *

Dave Bastia watched as Ted walked around the store. He pulled his phone out and smirked as he snapped a picture. Licking his lips, Dave followed closely behind Ted as he pushed his cart around the store.

Ted sighed as he leaned down and grabbed another package of raw pork steak. Dropping it into the basket, Ted almost screamed as Dave Bastia suddenly appeared before him. Forcing the scream down, Ted lowered his head as he looked anywhere but in Dave's eyes. He could disrespect Randy all day but another dominant man wouldn't hesitate to remind him of his place.

"Hello Teddy." Bastia purred as he blocked the valet's escape route completely. Teddy resisted the urge to shrink away from the other man's admiring eyes. Remembering his father's teaching, Ted lowered his eyes down to show respect to Bastia.

"Hello Mr. Bastia." Ted answered evenly, his voice natural soft as he kept his head slightly lowered so he wouldn't look the other man in the eyes. Dave Bastia smirked, looking at the blond valet boldly, which he wouldn't dare doing if Orton was present. Dave glanced around the aisle, despite knowing that Orton or the rejected Rhodes were not here.

"No Orton."

"He's waiting for me at home with Cody. I'm just doing some last minute shopping." Ted lied smoothly as he tried to move around Dave, only to have his cart grabbed. Dave smirked as he watched the last shoppers exit their aisle. "He's stupid for that, a pretty thing like you should be at home being cherished." Dave whispered into the air, loving the blush that worked it's way up Ted's cheeks. Suddenly Ted snapped out of his trance at the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Dave watched as Ted pulled the phone from his pocket and moved away to talk to the person on the phone.

"No. I'm at the store. You were busy. Do not talk to me like that, Randall. You were focused on Cody so I did some last minute shopping. I don't care. Whatever. I'm coming back now anyway." With that, Ted hung up the phone. Running a hand through his hair, Ted pushed his cart against the aisle. Turning around, he quickly walked away, forgetting all about Dave.

Dave turned on his heel and walked down the aisle, humming an simple tune with a smug smile on his lips. He fantasized about all the positions he could take his Teddy in, after he gets rid of Orton.

* * *

Dean watched as Roman gathered the dishes, taking them to the dishwasher. Once he started the washer, he turned back towards Dean and Seth. "Come here kitty, puppy." Seth glued himself to Roman's side but Roman had to grip Dean's hip to pull him from his chair. Walking into the living room, Roman took a seat, forcing Seth and Dean to take seats beside him.

"I know it's been an difficult the past two weeks but I think we should move past it. I think we should get to know each other better. Kitty, you start."

Seth looked wide eyed as he was put the spot before taking a deep breath. "My full name is Seth Colby Rollins. My mom is Jamie Noble and my dad is Joe Rollins. I have one little brother named Tanner and he's married to Josh Bredl. I don't have much else to talk about." Seth whispered, his cheeks already red from his little speech.

Roman smiled as he pressed a kiss to Seth's cheek. "Thank you, kitty, that's more than enough."

"My full name is Roman Joseph Reigns. My old man is Sika Anoaʻi and my mom is unknown. I never met her, she left me and my dad after I was born. I have no siblings but all my cousins make up for that absence. Now, pup, tell us something about you." Roman demanded as he and Seth gave Dean their full attention.

"There's nothing to tell." Dean replied as he tried to stand up. Roman sighed as he wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, keeping the smaller man close.

"There has got to be something you can share-"

"There isn't, so how about we drop it." Dean snapped, cutting Roman off, a scowl firmly set on his face. Roman sighed as he leaned back into the couch, releasing his grip on Dean.

"Dean Jon Ambrose." was all Dean said as he stood up and walked away. Roman and Seth smiled at another before relaxing into the couch.

"He's opening up to us, Ro. I think he likes us."

"I hope." Roman replied back as he turned his head to see the closed bedroom door that held Dean _._

 _'I really hope so.'_

* * *

 **Long update since my absence has been longer than planned. HAPPY EASTER! Anyone else watch Tough Enough? Well, if have you will see the Tanner and Josh reference in the story. Now, I need you all to help. I'm going to go ahead and start working on the short stories for the other characters in the stories. Who should I start with first?**

 **Candiasi**

 **Cena/Ziggler**

 **Evan/Jericho**

 **E &C**

 **HBK/Morrison**

 **Underpunk**

 **Whichever gets the most reviews, their story shall be the one I start on first.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** : Claiming Seth & Dean

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Wrestling

 **Series** : under the Claiming series

 **Beta** : **KTT2123**

 **Pairings** : Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E&C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

 **Characters** : Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

 **Summary** : Valets Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WW** **E is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the ' **inualidus** ' ( _weak_ ) cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

"I wouldn't pick you over him."

Dean knew he should have stayed with Roman and Seth but he still felt unneeded so he remained behind. Peeking over his shoulder, he watched a blond man approach him with an overly large nose. Ignoring him, Dean focused on Roman's match against Chris Jericho while Seth and Evan were on the sidelines.

If Roman won he would take the number one contender spot for the World Heavyweight Championship. The same belt that happened to be around the waist of the man watching Dean.

"What do you want?" Dean snarled as he sensed the man behind him moving closer. The man chuckled as he moved closer but every step he took Dean took one a matching one back. Dean ignored the outstretched hand, while focusing on Roman, waiting for his handshake.

"I want what's good for business and that's not you with Roman. He's not realizing your full potential by focusing on his attention on the blond." His eyes glancing back to the TV, as do Dean's. Both men watched as Evan rushed behind Seth, shoving the man into one of the barracks when he tried to distract Chris. Roman immediately forgot about his possible count out, rushing out the ring to check on Seth before glaring at Evan. He staked Jericho's valet only to be hit by a spear by Jericho, rolling Roman back into the ring, Chris hit Roman with an hard elbow before getting the three count pin.

"He wouldn't have stopped for you like he just did for blond."

Dean snapped his head towards the other man to see him backing away with his hands raised in surrender. "I'm just saying Dean, Roman wouldn't be able to take care of you like I can. My name's Hunter by the way." Hunter added as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket before walking away.

"Can I get an trainer?!" Roman shouted, catching Dean's attention. Seth whimpered as he tightened his grip on Roman's neck while the bigger man carried him. He shoved his head between Roman's shoulder and neck as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Rom-"

"Not now, Dean! Can't you see Seth needs me?!" Roman snapped as he rushed Seth towards the trainor's office. Dean watched as Roman disappeared around the corner, leaving him alone.

"I need you too." Dean whispered before he turned on his heel, deciding to take a walk.

* * *

"You mean Bautista came onto you."

Ted nodded as he handed another glass of wine to Christian and John. Christian sighed then took a long sip of his wine before taking a seat on the love seat couch. John sighed, taking Ted's drink as the blond carried the snacks over towards the living room. This was routine since they were no longer featured on Raw or SmackDown as often. The valets would gather at each other's houses and share snacks, gossip, and problems.

"What, so you haven't told Randy yet?" Christian asked carefully and Ted nodded simply. He knew he should have told the other man but he couldn't bring himself to do it when he returned.

"He didn't even talk to me when I returned. Hell, he was too busy trying to fuck Cody to even notice me."

Christian made some type of sound behind his glass of wine but he didn't repeat it. John rolled his eyes at Ted, who gave him a look right back.

"Something you want to say, Johnny?" Ted asked. John raised his eyebrow at the tone of Ted's voice. Sighing, he simply shrugged his shoulders until Christian shoved his shoulders.

"I don't truly understand your problem with Cody and Randy but I think you should have told Randy. It's better if you told him before he left because if Bautista tells Randy, something bad is gonna happen. I told Shawn when Ric Flair made a move on me and it saved me a whole lot of trouble. I'm not saying Bautista is anything like Flair but if he is, he'll try to throw it in Randy's face the first opportunity he has. If Randy finds out and not from you, it's gonna be hell to pay for you."

Ted stiffened as he thought about the consequences he would face if Bautista told Randy before he even mentioned anything about him. Jumping off the couch, Ted rushed towards the home phone located inside the kitchen.

* * *

Roman sighed as he ran his hand through Seth's hair while the trainer checked him out.

"Okay. Mr. Reigns, it seems that the impact shook him up more than it did any damage. Seth simply needs to stay away from the ring side until he could get more training on how to handle the impact better. You can let him rest here for a few more minutes if you want but he is free to leave at any time."

Roman thanked the trainer before pressing a kiss to Seth's hair, letting the other man relax. Seth started mumbling something underneath his breath "What was that, kitten?"

" 'Ean?" Seth asked, still slightly disorientated from the hit into the barracks. Roman frowned in confusion until he realized Seth was asking for Dean. Where hell was Dean anyway? Roman felt his body stiffen as he remembered how he yelled at Dean in the face, particularly saying Seth was more important.

"Fuck! I can't ever get it right with him. Stay right here, kitten, I got to get our puppy back." Roman whispered against Seth's hair. Peeking into the hallway, he caught Dolph Ziggler walking past. "Ziggler!"

Dolph immediately stopped at the sound of his name, turning to the side to see Roman waving him over. He moved towards the bigger man "Hey Roman. What's up?"

"I need you to sit in here and watch Seth for me until I get back. I said something I shouldn't have to Dean and now I don't know where he is."

Dolph narrowed his eyes at Roman but moved into the trainer office to sit down beside Seth. "You keep screwing up with Dean and he'll leave you. Sadly, it's none of my business and John would have my ass for getting involved, so go. I'll watch over Seth, mainly because I don't have another match today and I like Dean."

Roman nodded, taking what he could get before racing out the trainer's office to find Dean.

* * *

Randy Orton groaned as he pulled away from Cody's neck to yank his phone out from his bag. Pressing a kiss towards Cody's lips, Randy answered the phone not even looking at the caller ID.

"What?"

 _"Randy."_

Randy froze, moving Cody towards the bench as he stood up to hear better. Panic rushed through his body as he pressed his ear harder against the phone. "Teddy? Are you okay? What's wrong? You never call me when I'm working."

Ted didn't respond as he simply listened to Randy's panic. _"I went to the supermarket the day you and Cody started packing for the road. I ran into Dave-"_

"Bautista! You ran into fucking Bautista two days ago and now you finally telling me! What the fuck DiBiase?" Randy snapped as his blood ran cold. The simple thought of Dave Bautista being alone with his Teddy made his skin crawl. He wanted to smash Dave's head in but he was more bothered by the thought that Teddy waited two whole fucking days to tell him about it.

 _"Randy! Let me-"_

"Explain what? That you wanted to spend some time with your fucking boyfriend? I knew I should have only married Cody but no I thought you would be-"

 _"I'm done,"_ was the last thing Randy heard as Teddy hung up on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Claiming Seth  & Dean

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** Wrestling

 **Series:** under the Claiming series

 **Beta: KTT2123** _if you haven't check out her stories there amazing!_

 **Pairings:** Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, Cena/Ziggler, Evan/Jericho, E &C, HBK/Morrison, Underpunk.

 **Characters:** Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Mark 'Undertaker' Callaway, CM Punk, Vince McMahon, Kane, HHH, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Christian, AJ Styles, Dave Bautista, Heath Slater, Alexander Rusev, Mark Henry, Damien Shadow, Alberto Del Rio, William Regal.

 **Summary:** Valets Dean Ambrose  & Seth Rollins are brought by Vince McMahon for one Roman Reigns. Slash. Ambrolleigns, Candiasi, and more.

 **Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

An plague ripped through the planet like the Bubonic plague all over again. However instead of attacking everyone, this plague attacked only females, killing old woman to newborn babies an hour old. As the last of the women withered and died, the men were left alone.

Generations passed before the world began to restore itself back to normal. Valets became the new species. It was a trait that was unnoticed until the first male fell pregnant. Scientists began testing every male until the specific chromosome was found and identified as the **'inualidus'** _(weak)_ cell. The few men who possessed the inualidus cell were gathered and bred. Soon these men became lusted after and fought over just as women had been in the past. They began to be sold to the highest bidder like toys to be dressed up and paraded around. The valets were treated as women had been, except they had absolutely no rights. Soon the name valet and twink were given to men that were born with the **inualidus** cell.

The WWE blossomed in the days when women became extinct, becoming bigger than normal because the men's frustration increased dramatically as a result of the loss of every woman on Earth. It became the perfect outlet for the excess of violence and anger. Immediately afterwards the valet were introduced to the world, WWE secured some of the them for the company.

As generations passed, twinks and valets fought to gain the rights they deserved, exactly as women had done. Valets and twinks gained simple rights but their status was still below regular men.

* * *

"Dean! Dean! Come on, baby boy!"

Roman scanned the hallway before rushing towards the cafeteria only to still find no sign of Dean. Stopping one of the crew members, he asked, "Have you seen my valet, Dean?'

"Yeah, he went out to the parking lot just a few minutes ago."

"Thanks!" Roman shouted as he rushed out to the parking lot. Scanning over the lot, he sighed in relief as he caught Dean's curly hair. Rushing towards the other man, Roman slowed down when he realized that Dean wasn't alone.

"Dean?"

Dean and Phil Carraway turned to face Roman, one face filled with surprise and the other anger. Phil hopped up, holding a hand out to Dean who took it as they both stared at Roman.

"Hello Phil. Mind if I talk to my husband alone?" Roman asked. He wanted to demand it but he wasn't about to piss off the husband of the Undertaker.

"Why? So you can make him cry again? Or to let him know he isn't half worth the shit Seth is. Better yet, he isn't worth anything because all you care about is Seth. You are a sorry fucking excuse of a husband but somehow this lunatic actually still cares about you. If I was Dean, I would leave your sorry ass and go to someone who actually wanted me but he won't. However, if I ever catch another tear in his pretty eyes because of you, not even God can save you from me." Phil hissed out before giving Dean a rather long hug and walking away, his shoulder purposely bumping Roman as he passed by him.

Roman didn't even say anything, instead focusing all his attention on Dean. Dean refused to met his eyes even as he approached him.

"Is Seth okay?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence. He still kept his head lowered.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good."

"Dean, I'm sorry." Roman whispered as he moved closer. His big hand caught Dean's chin, forcing it up as they finally locked eyes. Dean blushed underneath the stare but didn't break the contact.

"I am truly sorry, baby boy. I've been so concerned with Seth that I forgot you. I never meant to; it's just hard having two husbands." Roman confessed.

"Especially when you care more about one than the other." Dean snapped. His eyes filled with anger as he jerked his face away from Roman. Roman sighed; he knew he deserved the anger and the attitude.

"I care about you both equally."

"So you decided that you wanted to fuck Seth and not me. You and Seth attacked me in our own bed. You yelled at me for trying to speak. Do I really need to go on?"

Roman shook his head as he moved closer, grabbing Dean and pulling them both down to sit. "I've been an ass since you both came. I felt good knowing that Vince McMahon decided I was worthy of not one but two valets. I felt like the man until Mark Henry came out then it all came back. I had two valets, hell, I hardly remember to take care of myself most of the time. Adding two husbands to the mix was overwhelming. I was scared and nervous." Roman confessed.

"How did you think I felt? Every time we had someone interested, they left because they only wanted Seth. I was the baggage no one wanted, hell, I doubt Seth wants me here. Every time they would see me, it sent them running because I wasn't the ideal valet, not like Seth. Seth, who is so beautiful with that mixture hair and perfect attitude. Why would it change now? My mistake was believing for a moment that you would want me too." Dean finished, laughing bitterly.

* * *

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.! Answer the damn phone!" Randy shouted in the phone before throwing it against the wall. Cody bit back tears as his calls were sent straight to voicemail after a couple of rings. "He's refusing my calls too."

"Codes-"

"This is all our fault! We ignored Teddy until he got to his breaking point. We're horrible people, Randy!" Cody cried out before he dropped to his knees. Randy moved to comfort his husband but stopped as a knock came to his locker room.

Sighing, Randy moved towards the door to see a man standing there in a suit. "Yes?"

"Randall Orton and Cody Rhodes-Orton?" The man asked, despite already knowing.

Road glanced back at Codes, who stood up at the sound of his name, the man waited until Cody stood beside Randy. He opened his briefcase, grabbing some papers out to hand over to the couple. "You both have been-"

Cody slammed the door shut, throwing the locks up before backing away. "Cody-" Randy spoke, trying to stop the man's words from running through his mind.

"Teddy tried to serve us with papers. He's trying to divorce us." Randy whispered.

"Fuck that." Cody snapped.

* * *

"Ted, what did you mean by you're done?"

Ted ignored the concerned voice of Christian Copeland as he stood up. His hands shook but he truly felt calm and relaxed. "Ted, talk to us man."

"For the last ten years, I have been underneath Cody but before him, it was Mike. Now it's my turn to be someone's favorite, the person someone truly wants ."

"Are you asking for a divorce, Teddy?"

"I can't answer that yet."


	10. Author Note

Sorry I know I haven't been in fan fiction for a while and for that I am sorry. I used to love fan fiction and I will stay in the website but not as an author. I don't have the time for rude people commenting on my work which I work hard on. Yes I have typos, and errors but that does not deserve rude remarks. For that and the more I am leaving fan fiction. I will be relocating all of my stories and continuing them on archiveofourown underneath Queen_Preferences. Come read my stories there because they won't be here. Bye.


End file.
